Conventionally, information presentation devices presenting operators of vehicles with vehicle information using tactile stimuli have been known. PLT 1 disclosed an information presentation device including a plurality of vibrators attached to a vehicle's seat and a detector for detecting a moving direction of a moving body that exists in the periphery of a vehicle. Among a plurality of vibrators, the information presentation device sequentially drives at least two vibrators, which are related to the moving direction of a moving body detected by the detector, so as to present an operator with information of a moving body.
PLT 2 disclosed an information presentation device including a plurality of vibrators attached to a vehicle's seat and a detector for detecting a hazardous situation of a vehicle. Among a plurality of vibrators, the information presentation device selects two or more vibrators in response to a hazardous situation of a vehicle detected by the detector so as to drive those vibrators differently with respect to at least one of a vibration frequency, time, amplitude, and a vibration interval. Herein, it adjusts a vibration frequency, time, amplitude, and a vibration interval to tactile sensation characteristics of a human body such that a vehicle's operator can sense an apparent movement phenomenon, thus presenting the operator with alert information using a pattern representing a hazardous situation detected by the detector.
Additionally, the information presentation devices of PLT 1 and PLT 2 are each designed to arrange vibrators on the surface of a vehicle's seat and drive them so that tactile stimuli will be transmitted to the thigh and the back of a vehicle's operator.